The son he never knew he had
by chez1991
Summary: What if Uther had probed Gaius further on the whereabouts of the dragonlord Balinor? 2x13 I really like the Merlin and Balinor story line, so here's another story for you. R
1. Chapter 1

What if Uther had probed Gaius further on the whereabouts of the dragonlord Balinor?

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

I may change the title of this, but I think this will do for now.

I don't know if it's just me, but I love the Merlin and Balinor story line. Hence, this is another fic of mine to do with that episode. Also these quick little stories I do aren't beta'd, so please forgive me on any errors (or atrocious writing).

I hope you like it.

**The son he never knew he had.**

"We need a dragonlord, sire." informed Gaius.

"You know very well that's not an option." said Uther, ignoring his court physician.

"Sire, what if there was indeed one last dragonlord left?" There was only one way Gaius could think of to stop the great dragon and this was it.

"That's not possible." Uther cut in.

"But if there was?" Gaius put forward. He had to get Uther on board. It was Camelot's last chance.

Uther turned and looked at Gaius curiously. "What are you saying?" he said whilst walking towards him.

"It may just be rumour."

"Go on." said Uther, wanting to know more.

"I'm not exactly sure, but, I think his name is Balinor." Well, he knew, but if Uther thought Gaius was too close to magic again, it wouldn't be good.

"Balinor?" vaguely thinking he recognised the name.

"Where does he live?" asked Arthur. He didn't know what a dragonlord was, but if it saved Camelot, he was all for the idea of going to find this man.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom, in the border town of Engerd."Gaius explained, "But that was many years ago."

'We can start there' Uther thought. "And where are you certain the dragonlord was before that?" He wanted to get this man.

Gaius took a quick glance at Merlin, but the boy didn't notice. "The border town of Ealdor, sire." He admitted.

Merlin's head came up in curiosity. "Ealdor?"

"Quiet, boy!" snapped Uther. "A small village, with whom was he staying?"

Gaius knew he had no choice. "He took refuge with a woman by the name of Hunith."

Merlin's head was spinning. This man had stayed with his mother? Why had he never been told of this? "Gaius?!"

Apparently, Arthur was thinking the same thing as Merlin. "Merlin's mother?" Arthur did not like where this was going.

Uther eyes widened at his son's information. He turned to his son's servant. "Your mother?"

Merlin looked at Gaius, trying to ignore Uther's stare. That man could definitely be scary. "Gaius?!" he said desperately. Merlin had so many things going through his head. Could this man possible be his father? The timing fit with the great purge. It couldn't be, could it?

Uther had the very same thoughts going through his head "Who is your father, boy?" he asked curiously.

Merlin had to take huge gulp to steady himself "I do not know who my father is, Sire."

Merlin turned to Gaius, "Gaius?!"

"I'm sorry, my boy. Your mother swore me to secrecy," Gaius started, "but I feel I have no choice. The last dragonlord, Merlin, is your father."

Uther eyes bored into Merlin, "You are the son of dragonlord. You will inherit his powers." He concluded.

"I'm sorry but can someone please tell me who or what the hell a dragonlord is?" said Merlin who was starting to panic.

"There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them." Gaius explained.

"Magic." Uther spat "Arthur, you must go and get this Balinor."

"How exactly do I get him to come and help us?" asked Arthur, "I doubt he will come willingly."

Uther smirked "Tell we have his son." He turned to the nearest guard. "Take merlin to the dungeon and Arthur, find this Balinor and take him a message."

* * *

It had taken Arthur two days before he reached Engerd. His father had instructed him to look there first as it was the last place he had been spotted. If he wasn't there, Arthur then had to search around the surrounding villages of Ealdor.

It was only by luck that a thief had tried to steal from the prince during the night. He actually thought he could get away with stealing from Arthur Pendragon. After Arthur had had a little chat, the thief had 'willingly' told him of a cave where Balinor was known to dwell.

An hour later and the prince found himself by a small river; he could see the cave entrance just behind the tall bushes. Gradually, he made his way over the rocks; he just hoped Balinor would be inside.

A voice from behind him made him jump. "What are you doing here, boy?" Arthur turned to find a tall, bearded man, with shoulder length black hair looking down on him. He could have sworn if Merlin grew a beard as well, it would actually be quite a resemblance.

"Are you Balinor?" questioned Arthur, he was pretty sure it was, but he had to be certain.

"Who want to know?" Balinor replied with a rough voice. Although, from the seal on the boy's bag; he knew who it must be, Prince Arthur of Camelot. The only question was, what did his father want?

"The king Uther Pendragon, requires you to return with me to Camelot in order to stop the Great Dragon's attack." explained Arthur.

"And why would I want to help Uther?" he said with disgust. "You were mad to come here. Leave now."

"I must warn you…." the prince began.

"LEAVE!"

"Please," Arthur begged, "your son will die if you don't. He is my manservant, but I can't let him die.

Balinor had stopped listening at the word 'son'. "I..I don't have a son." Was this some sort of trick?

Arthur, seeing the dragonlord didn't believe him, tried a different tactic. He just hoped it would work. "I'm begging you, please. Gaius will never forgive me if he dies."

"Gaius?" Balinor asked, shocked. Gaius had been the one to help him evade Uther all those years ago. He had sent him to Ealdor, to Hunith. He had saved his life.

"Yes, Gaius needs your help."

"Alright, I will come with you. A debt must be repaid. I will not let an innocent boy die for me either."

* * *

Balinor found himself once he entered Camelot, being grabbed by two guards. He was dragged away from Arthur who he had ridden in with, towards the large doors to the main castle. He knew where he was going; straight to Uther.

The doors to the throne room opened. Looking straight ahead, Balinor saw the king sat in his chair. Even though he was sitting down, he still towered over everyone else. The guards walked him closer to Uther, and then roughly pushed him down on his knees. Forced to show respect for a man he had none.

"What is the meaning of this, Uther?" the dragonlord hissed.

"You will stop the dragon attack; or your son will die." he blackmailed.

"I don't have a son, Uther." started Balinor, "Whoever this innocent boy is, let him go. You will not hurt him in my name." He wasn't going to have that on his conscience.

"I have it on good authority that you do." said Uther as he smirked, "A son born of Hunith of Ealdor."

"Hunith?" said Balinor, his brow furrowed in confusion, "How…?" He had a son? Hunith's son? She hadn't said anything when he had left. Had she known when he left? He had so many questions which he had no answers to. What did he look like?

"Do what I ask and your son shall live." said Uther, interrupting the dragonlord's thoughts. He needed this dragon gone and fast. His people were dying.

Uther watched Balinor as the realisation came over the man's face that he must have a son. He laughed inwardly at the advantage he held over the man. He also watched as the dragonlord's facial expression became one of fury.

"How dare you threaten me, Uther Pendragon?!" Balinor shouted angrily. "Let me see my son!"

"Very well." said Uther slyly. Perhaps by letting the man see his son, he would see what he had to lose.

**If there are any mistakes in this, please let me know.**

**Also, it would mean so much if you could leave a review. If you like it, I'll carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

What if Uther had probed Gaius further on the whereabouts of the dragonlord Balinor?

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

OMG! The response to this chapter has been amazing! 36 follower, 18 favourites and 11 reviews! Just for one chapter! Ahhhhh!

I have decided to keep the title, it turns out I quite like it.

Sorry but this chapter is fairly short. I found a good place to stop. Hope you all enjoy reading!

**The son he never knew he had - Chapter 2**

"_Very well." said Uther slyly. Perhaps by letting the man see his son, he would see what he had to lose._

Balinor landed roughly on the floor of the cell he had literally just been thrown into. Out of all the things he thought would happen, this wasn't one of them. To find out he had a son, he just couldn't seem to comprehend it. Was it true? Did he really have a son? A son; someone who he could leave his legacy to; the gift of being a dragonlord. The last dragonlord.

Hearing movement in the next cell over, Balinor looked up. He could just about see a shadow of a scrawny boy, only the boy's legs were visible in the light that was seeping through the high cell winding. Could it be?

"Boy" he called out quietly. He saw the young man slightly move his leg. "Are yo...are you Hunith's boy?"

This seemed to get the boy's attention. The clinking of chains could be heard as the young man got to his feet and made his way into the light, his hands shackled, preventing him from getting any closer. Balinor was shocked. Even seeing how gangly and thin the boy was, he could still vaguely see a resemblance to his younger self. There was no mistaking the truth.

"Are you Balinor?"

* * *

Merlin felt like he had been sat in the dungeons forever. It had a least been two, maybe three days. He had resided himself to the far corner, as far away from Uther if the king decided to visit. He could only guess that Gaius hadn't been allowed to see him, he hadn't seen a glimpse of his guardian since he had been dragged to the cell by Uther's guards. Either that, or there were just too many wounded after the latest dragon attack. If the young warlock had known the great dragon would take out his revenge by destroying everything that Merlin held dear, he never would have released the magical creature. But then, he reminded himself, he had sworn on his mother's life. He couldn't have gone back on that promise.

Merlin was broken out of his thoughts went he heard a door being unlocked in the distance. He could see much around him, but he saw the shadows in the light if the flame of two guards dragging a man by his arms towards the cell next to his. 'Well' Merlin thought, 'At least I have company, whoever he is.'

As the man was thrown down, all Merlin could see was his shoulder length dark hair, covering his face. Merlin saw the man look towards him.

"Boy!" the man called out to him.

Merlin shifted slightly, wondering why this stranger would talk to him.

"Are yo...are you Hunith's boy?"

'Hunith's boy?' Merlin couldn't believe it. Was this man his father? Merlin made his way as far across the cell as he could before the chains stopped him to get a closer look. "Are you Balinor?"

"Yes, I'm Balinor." he answered.

"Are you really my father?" asked Merlin. He knew Gaius had said that this man was his father, but he had to hear from the man himself.

"So I've been told." replied Balinor, "Hunith never said anything about being with child." He looked Merlin in the eyes. "If I had known..."

"You would have stayed?" questioned the young boy, "Uther would have come after you...after us!"

"I would have thought of something! Taken the both of you with me!"

"Really?" Merlin was shocked, "I would have liked that. We would have been together, been a family."

"Not much of a family when you're on the run." Now that Balinor thought about it, what kind of life would that had been. Constantly worrying, never knowing if you or your loved ones were safe.

"I suppose." Merlin admitted. He couldn't believe he was talking to his father. All this time he had wished to know who he was. Every time he had asked his mother, she either dismissed the question saying he wasn't old enough to know, or she would change the subject. Merlin knew from a young age not to ask. Yet here he was, in the room (well, kind of) as the man who had given him life. Wait a minute, why was he down here, surely Uther wanted him to stop the dragon, not sit in a cell.

"Why has Uther brought you down here?"

"I know how Uther thinks; he wants me to see what I have to lose." Balinor replied solemnly.

"I don't understand."

"He said if I don't command Kilgharrah to stop the attack, he will kill you."

"What?!" he exclaimed. He also made a mental note to ask about 'Kilgharrah' at a more convenient time. The great dragon had a name?

It was at that point they heard the heavy footsteps. They both knew who was coming. Uther.

**It would mean so much if you could review. I love getting feedback; it spurs me to write on.**

**Again, if you see any mistakes, please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

What if Uther had probed Gaius further on the whereabouts of the dragonlord Balinor?

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Literally just finished this. Thank you all so much for the response to this story. I really do hope you like this chapter. I'm not quite sure about it so I would really appreciate feedback.

On with the story…

**The son he never knew he had - Chapter 3**

_It was at that point they heard the heavy footsteps. They both knew who was coming. Uther._

Gaius couldn't believe what had happened. How could he have told Uther? He had sworn to Hunith, to Merlin's mother, and he had let her and his ward down. He had panicked. Uther wouldn't have left Merlin alone. The king knew that Merlin came from Ealdor, and Gaius had known the man had made the connection. It wasn't only the time frame, if you looked at Merlin, closely, you could see the slight resemblance to Balinor. He had only confirmed what the king had already known, hadn't he?

The physician had just stood in shock as the guards had taken Merlin away to dungeons, following Uther's orders. He had just wanted to hug Merlin, and apologise for everything. The young boy was like a son to him, and he felt he had betrayed him. How could he have let this happen?

It had been three days now since Merlin had been taken. Gaius couldn't imagine what Merlin would be thinking. The boy had just found out about his father, and now Balinor was here. Gaius had heard stories from Merlin's mother about how the boy had struggled in his youth. In was unusual and frowned upon when a child was born out of marriage, and the villagers and other children weren't kind. Even more so, given the 'strange' things that happened whenever Merlin was around.

Seeing Merlin's father after so long, Gaius struggled to believe it was really Balinor. The dragonlord had been a good friend, but when the purge started, things had begun to change. To begin with, the dragonlords were left alone, but Uther became suspicious about how close to magic their power was. Once Gaius new what the king had done to Balinor, he helped him escape and sent him across the border to Ealdor. But after Hunith had told him the dragonlord had fled from being chased by Uther, the physician never thought that he would see the man again. How wrong he had been.

Uther had refused to listen to the old man as he had begged him to leave his ward alone. But all the king had said was 'I have a kingdom to protect. If this is the only to get the dragonlord here willingly, then so be it.' After that, the king had ordered Gaius to attend to the injured of the latest dragon attack. He was not to leave the infirmary until he was finished. Even after that, he was still not allowed to see Merlin. Gaius respected Uther for trying to protect the kingdom, but this was too much for the old physician to take.

* * *

Uther marched down the steps to the dungeons. It was getting closer to nightfall and the next dragon attack was approaching. Perhaps now the dragonlord had seen his son, he would be more than happy to kill the great dragon.

"Balinor," started Uther as he approached the man in the cell. "I see you two have become acquainted."

"Let him go, Uther" Balinor demanded, Merlin had done nothing wrong. There was no need for this.

"I will," Uther started, "once you have killed the dragon." Uther wasn't going to give either of them a chance to escape before stopping the creature. No doubt they would run and leave the monster to carry on its destructive attack. "And know this, Balinor. Once your task is complete, you, and your son," the king glanced at Merlin who had shrunk back in the cell, "will leave Camelot. Banishment will be your reward."

Merlin couldn't breathe. Banished? He was to be banished? How was that a reward? No! He couldn't be. He had to be here, in Camelot, to protect Arthur. The prince wouldn't last a day without him. "Please, your highness. I beg of you, let me stay. I am loyal to Arthur, to you." Of course, he wasn't entirely loyal to Uther, the man was a tyrant. He had killed thousands of innocent people in the purge of magic. But Arthur needed his father still, it wasn't his time yet.

Uther turned to the servant, his eyes hard. "My son may have a soft spot for you, boy, but believe me, I do not. You are lazy, incompetent and defiant. And now I find you are the son of a dragonlord." he said in disgust. "I will keep you alive as to the agreement, but you are not welcome in my kingdom any longer! My son can find a new manservant to replace you. One that which should hopefully be a lot less trouble."

Merlin hung his head. All of this was his fault. If he hadn't set the great dragon free, none of this would have happened. He would be safe, living with Gaius, serving Arthur, watching the prince grow into the strong leader he would become. All was lost.

Merlin looked up as Balinor began speaking to Uther again.

"I will not kill the dragon, Uther." said Balinor, his voice showing he would not back down on the matter. The dragon was his kin. The creature may be revengeful, but it was with good reason. He could understand Kilgharrah's rage. He did not deserve to die.

Merlin was shocked and Uther looked furious.

"I should think about the boy in the cell next to you before you say anymore."

Balinor ignored him. "You know as well as I the powers of a dragonlord. He must do what I command. I will command him to leave here, and to never attack again. After that, my son and I," he said with pride. He still couldn't believe he had a son. "We will leave your kingdom." At least they would be together.

Uther was silent. He obviously wanted the dragon dead, but he also wanted it gone. In the end, he had to put the people of the kingdom first, no matter what the cost. "Very well." the king said begrudgingly. "As far as I am aware, there are about two more hours until the beast will attack again. You will do what were brought here to do, and then _both_ of you shall leave."

With that, the king left, leaving Balinor and Merlin to await their fate.

**Please review, it would mean soooooo much!**

**To those reading I'm not going to lose you. I'm really sorry about the delay! I'm sad to say that I still need to write the chapter. Unfortunately, Christmas time is one of those times of year.**


	4. Chapter 4

What if Uther had probed Gaius further on the whereabouts of the dragonlord Balinor?

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

I am still amazed at the response to this story. Thank you all so much for you reviews, follows and favourites, it all means so much.

I do need to apologise for the slow updates. Hopefully after new year, I'll find myself with more time to write.

On with the chapter…

**The son he never knew he had - Chapter 4**

_With that, the king left, leaving Balinor and Merlin to await their fate._

Arthur was so confused. After rushing to find Balinor, the Prince only now had time to sit down and think about all the things that had come to light. He was so conflicted. His father obviously viewed the power of the dragonlord to be close to magic. To be in command of such an ancient creature, it had to be, dragons were creatures of magic after all. Thinking logically, if a dragonlord possessed magic, it would only be too easy to assume that any children they had would also have magic.

Arthur didn't know what his father planned to do after the dragon was stopped. Knowing the king, anything close to magic was hunted and killed. What would happen to Balinor? To Merlin?

Merlin was the son of a dragonlord, and that meant there was a strong possibility he had magic. The question was did Merlin know he had magic? Had he always known? Had he been lying to Arthur all this time? Arthur had so many questions, but only one person could answer them, and he was down in the dungeons.

* * *

All Merlin and Balinor could do was wait for the moment when Uther came back. He had only been gone an hour. It was only a short amount of time, but it felt like a lifetime to the two people sat in the cells. The steady dripping of water on the damp dungeon floor was all they could hear; neither of them knowing what more to say to each other.

Footstep started making their way towards the two 'prisoners', distracting them from the awkward silence. Balinor immediately thought it was Uther returning, but Merlin would recognise those steps anywhere.

"Uth..." the dragonlord started, getting ready to face the King once more.

"No, Arthur."

As the blonde haired prince came into view, Merlin moved closer to the cell door.

Balinor stayed back where he was, leaning against the wall. He could tell the two boys on front of him needed to have some time to talk alone.

"Merlin….I'm…" the words would quite come out willingly, but Arthur forced them all the same, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Arthur Pendragon, apologising?" Merlin said, feigning shock. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I don't think now is the time to be joking around, Merlin." The prince wondered of his servant could ever be serious when the situation was so grave.

"So does Uther know you're here?" the servant queried. Merlin highly doubted the King would have agreed to Arthur coming to see him. Arthur being exposed to magic was Uther's worst nightmare.

"I'm the prince, Merlin; I can do what I like." Arthur knew that wasn't quite true, but Merlin didn't need to know that.

"I think your father would disagree."

Balinor watched the two in amazement. How they interacted was not like the normal servant and master relationship. It was... well...odd. It was Prince Arthur and his servant, but it wasn't. It was friends, talking as if they were equal. There were no barriers between them.

"_Merlin._" said Arthur warningly. "I came here for a reason."

"I know." Merlin was not looking forward to this conversation. "What did want to know?"

"Do you have magic?"

'_Well that was blunt' _thought Merlin, _'Can't really escape that question."_ He didn't want it to happen this way. It was supposed to happen when the time was right. When Arthur was ready. "Um, well, yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean? Either you have it or you don't."

Merlin knew this was going to be difficult to explain. "I don't have magic, Arthur, I am magic."

"I don't understand."

"I was born with magic, it _is_ me! I don't have a choice in who I am."

Arthur just stood there in shock. "B...but, that's not possible." he stuttered.

"I assure you it is." said Merlin, "Just ask my mother." He added with a cheeky grin.

Balinor was sitting quietly, but hearing what his son was saying, it reminded him of a story he had once been told. A druid prophecy, about a warlock born with magic, who would be the most powerful sorcerer that the world had ever known. The one who would help the Once and Future King unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the land. It was Merlin, his son, and Arthur was the Once and Future King.

Another set of footsteps could be heard coming towards the dungeons. All three men turned their heads at the noise. Uther was back.

"Please, Arthur, please don't tell Uther." Merlin begged. "Please."

Arthur didn't know what to say. What could he say? His father was coming and he had just verified that his servant had magic.

Merlin backed away from Arthur as Uther came closer.

"Arthur, what are you doing down here?! You have duties to attend to." Uther reprimanded. It was dangerous for his son to be here.

"Of course, Sire." replied Arthur as he respectfully nodded and left the dungeons. He snuck a look back at Merlin as he walked away. He didn't know what to do.

Uther turned to address Balinor, who was still sat leaning against the cell wall. "Stand before your King!"

Balinor rose reluctantly, "You aren't my King, Uther."

Uther chose to ignore that comment, "There is just under an hour until the beat attacks," explained the King, "You are to taken to the clearing to the east of the castle, there you will deal with the foul creature."

As Uther finished his instructions, two guards who were guarding the entrance to the dungeons came over and proceeded to unlock the dragonlord's cell.

Balinor moved slightly back, "My son comes with me." he demanded, "I will not make the mistake of trusting you again."

Uther sighed in annoyance. "Very well, guards! Get the boy."

An additional two guards (who knew where they came from) entered the room, heading straight for Merlin. One hand manacles in his hands.

Merlin's wrists were already sore and bruised from his time below the castle, "Please, Sire. I won't do anything, I swear. You don't have to use those."

"Quiet, boy. You have no choice in the matter."

In seemingly synchronised movements, both father and son were removed from the chains attached to the cell walls and were quickly restrained by Uther's guards. Merlin found the iron digging in to his wrists even tighter than the previous manacles. It hurt.

Uther nodded his head at the exit, and Merlin and Balinor found themselves being roughly shoved through the hallways towards the courtyard, both of them hoping everything would be okay.

**Okay, so I haven't read this through at all, but it's 10:30pm, I'm tired, and I **_**really**_** want to get something up for you guys. Please let me know about mistakes (or if it makes no sense whatsoever).**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
